A “bump and run” shot in golf involves using a lofted iron (e.g., a 7 or 8 iron) to hit the ball from the fringe of the green onto the green. The iron should be swung at the golf ball with a putting stroke which will create a low amount of loft of the golf ball and a short ball flight in the air, then when it lands on the ground it will roll out towards the intended target, the golf hole. However, lofted irons are gripped to be swung in an arc, while the shot should be taken using a putting stroke in which the club is taken back in a short low motion and then forward along the same path. Accordingly, the bump and run is difficult to master.